Episodes
History Strongest Disciple Kenichi (史上最強の弟子 ケンイチ, Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi) is an anime series based on the manga by Syun Matsuena, produced by Tōkyō Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment). The series is directed by Hajime Kamegaki. Episode List *1 "Ryōzanpaku: Where the Powerful Gather!" *2 "The First Step! The Start of the Battle!" *3 "Strength and Courage! For Protecting Justice!" *4 "Fighting Hell! To Fight Or Not To Fight" *5 "A Date? Must Move Forward!" *6 "A Day At Ryōzanpaku! The Dream On The Roof!" *7 "Battle! The Gang Fights Back!" *8 "Amazing Muscles! The Sensei's Secret" *9 "Apapapa! Apachai's Training" *10 "Run Kenichi! A Boxer's Weakness" *11 "The Fist of Betrayal! Takeda's Sad Past" *12 "A New Enemy! Tsuji Shinnosuke!" *13 "Killer Fighting Techniques! Rules Of A Battle!" *14 "Dedicated Training! Nearby Hot Spring Bath" *15 "Honoka Sneaks In! Ryōzanpaku's Guest" *16 "Ryōzanpaku's Biggest Crisis!!?" *17 "Protect the Sign! Attack on the Dojo!" *18 "Amusement park??? To The Secret Furinji Island!" *19 "Ragnarok's strongest! The Arrival of the 8 fists!" *20 "Takeda's Crisis! The Law of Retribution!" *21 "Unforgivable! Kenichi's Fist of Anger!" *[[Episode 22|22 "Young ones, gather! The formation of the Shinpaku alliance'!"']] *23 "Attack! The neighboring Ryouzanpaku! *24 "The Stolen Heart! Miu's Juliet!" *25 "Protect to the Death Kenichi! Miu's Lips" *[[Episode 26|26 "The Mask Removed! Hermit's Real Identity'!"']] *27 "Hard vs. Soft! The Sibling's Quarrel After the Long Separation" *28 "The Assault Commander Joins In! Restaurant Scuffle" *29 "What Fear, Sieg! Prelude For Destruction" *30 "Results of the Training! The Result Of Small Steps!!" *31 "Honoka I'll Save You" *32 "Honoka's Crisis! Loki's Strategy" *33 "Take him down Kenichi. Let your fist do the talking!" *34 "Don't Lose! The Last words of a Loved One." *35 "No Burdens! The Time of Conclusion Arrives." *36 "Miu vs. Renka! The Love Triangle's Storm." *37 "Dangerous Temptation! Let’s eat the hot pot together!" *38 "Human bullet game of lovely kitten women!" *39 "Shigure's Personal Teachings" *40 "The Promised Land! Everything Starts from Here" *41 "Seikouken's Terror! The Dragon's Dance Descends!" *42 "Elder 's special training! Do or die mountain seclusion!" *43 "Limiter! The Asura Realm's Lure" *44 "Shinpaku Alliance Crumbles! The Mad Fist Draws Near" *45 "The blow of separation! Kisara's dance!" *46 "Farewell! Niijima The Sally of Decision" *47 "The Genius' Weakness! Hard Work Overcomes Talent!" *48 "Summit Showdown! The Man Who Carries the Spear of Legend" *49 "The Most Powerful Transformation! The Rhythm of Ryouzanpaku!" *50 "History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi!!" OVA *1 "Attack on Ryozanpaku" *2 "The girl came from China," *3 "The Gorgeous Assassin" *4 "Beautiful Wings" *5 "Reaper vs. Devil" *6 "The Soldier from Russia" *7 "Conviction concentrated in one's Fist" *8 "God of Destruction under guard" *9 "anonymity (18 years ) ♡ " *10 The King of Tidat (Part 01) *11 The King of Tidat (Part 02) 'Gallery' Kenichi vol 1.jpg|Kenichi season 1 of part 1 Kenichi vol 1 part 2.jpg|Kenichi season 1 part 2 Kenichi vol 2.jpg|Kenichi season 2 part 1 Kenichi vol part 2.jpg|kenichi season 2 part 2 Gallery 1 9 768441.png|OVA 1 Gallery 1 13 4932.gif|OVA 2 Ece73733ef1f4c3326ef6c0e12ff3c53.jpg|OVA 3 Gallery 22 8 47583.jpg|OVA 3 poster bekken.jpg|OVA 4 53_OVA.jpg|OVA 4 poster Videos Category:Media Category:Community Category:Content